


Rayne takes on Stardew Valley

by Mystic_Coelocanth



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friendship, Magic, Masturbation, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Coelocanth/pseuds/Mystic_Coelocanth
Summary: Rayne moves to Stardew Valley with the hopes of a new challenge and adventures. When the Wizard says he must restore the Valley's energy and spirit in an unconventional way, Rayne has no choice but to seduce the entire town.More tags to come as chapters are added. Suggestions welcome!
Relationships: Entire Town/Male Farmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not great at writing smut but I want to write it for the sake of writing it.  
> Please leave me suggestions for kinks and Starfew Villagers! I'll trying to write just about anything. This is just me practicing!

Rayne rested his head back on the seat as the bus plodded along the highway to his new town. Stardew Valley, he remembered it faintly from his childhood but hadn't been in years. It was more the pictures his mother had showed him than actual memory. He needed a new challenge, life in the corporate world had bored him immensely and he needed a new challenge. Taking over an old family farm seemed just the change he was looking for  
A tingle of excitement ran from his toes and settled in the pit of his stomach. A new town meant new people, a fresh start. He was done with the city, never knowing anyone's name, people not caring about anything other than themselves. He felt so stuck, like he wasn't making a difference, like he was just another number to a machine. He needed change, new scenery.  
The bus finally pulled into the Stardew Valley stop and Rayne hauled himself out of the seat. They pulled the few bags of luggage from the luggage compartment of the bus.  
"Hello! You must be Rayne!" A pretty redheaded woman greeted him, taking him by surprise.  
"Ogh-uh- hi! Yeah, I’m Rayne!” Awkwardly he stuck out his hand while trying to stop his bags from knocking into his knees. He tried desperately not to look a fool on first impression or else his plan would be right down the gutter.  
She smiled warmly at him, “I’m Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me to fetch you, he’s just tidying up the old farmstead. Here-” She reached out and grabbed one of his bags, “I’ll show you the way.”  
“Awesome! I didn’t realize I’d be getting a welcome party when I rolled in.” He said, hitching a bag over his shoulder.  
She chuckled, “Well, we don’t get too many people moving in and the old farm has been a staple here, so to see someone come and fix it up- well, we’re just sorry there isn’t more fanfare.” She joked as she lead the way down the path.  
Rayne laughed, “Well, don’t get too excited yet. This may be a rocky start. The extent of my farming is a couple of houseplants in my old apartment.”  
Robin glanced back at him, “It’s in your blood. I’m sure you’ll get into the swing of things soon enough. But don’t be afraid to ask for help. We townsfolk stick together.” She explained.  
They walked on down the road and Robin opened an old gate to a vast overgrown field. Rayne tried to keep his shocked expression to himself but it was obvious. This was not a ‘beginner farm’, weeds and grass took up the space between the fully grown trees and huge boulders covered the property he was supposed to plant crops and raise livestock on. A dilapidated greenhouse stood (he used that word loosely) a few yards from the cabin like house.  
“Yeah, it’s intimidating to look at but I guarantee there’s still good soil underneath all that.” Robin said, reading the expression on his face.  
“The trick will be getting to it.” He tried to joke but a heavy ball of fear settled into the pit of his stomach.  
“Ah, Rayne!” An older gentleman came out of the meager home, “I’m Mayor Lewis. We’ve all been expecting you. It’s not every day someone moves in.”  
“I certainly hope I can live up to expectations, Mr. Mayor.” He smiled at the older man.  
He chuckled, “Well if you’re anything like your grandfather, I’m sure you’ll fit right in.”  
“I’ll give it my best.” Rayne winked.  
Lewis rummaged in his pocket, “Here are the keys to your grandfather’s cabin. They’re yours now. It’s very rustic.”  
“More like crusty.” Robin jibbed. She and Rayne laughed as the mayor’s face went red.  
“Ignore her rudeness. This is a fine place. She just wants you to pay her to upgrade it.” He shot back.  
“Hey!” Robin exclaimed.  
“It all looks great. Thanks!” Rayne cut in before a brawl could ensue.  
“Let me know if you need anything. Get some rest, it’s getting late and you’ve had a long trip. Maybe tomorrow you can go around town and introduce yourself.” Lewis explained. “Oh, and I left something inside for you to get you started. I hope it helps.”  
“Good luck Rayne. If you need anything, my place is up the hill, come round and I’ll introduce you to my husband and kids.”  
Rayne nodded his head, “Thanks for everything. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” He waved off the pair and watched them leaved. Sighing he picked up his bags and struggled inside. There he found a series of tools on a lovely wooden table and a note from Mayor Lewis explaining that they used to belong to his grandfather. The cabin was modest, having only a bed, table, and a tv. Looks like he’d be eating sandwiches for the foreseeable future. He flopped onto the bed and was out before he knew it.


	2. The Wizard

Ryane’s Spring was much busier than anticipated. He barely got around to meeting everyone in town. He hustled from dawn until dusk, practically collapsing onto his bed the moment he was done for the day, he barely could think about anything else besides making at least enough money to get himself a halfway decent kitchen in his tiny home. Luckily, some of the other villagers in town became fast friends and took pity on his lack of a properly furnished home. Alex, the resident jock who cared for his grandparents often had him over for dinner at the behest of his grandmother Evelyn. Rayne couldn't lie, Alex was cute and the only reason he said yes in the first place was because of the Jack's stone jawline and crooked smile.   
It was very nearly summer when he checked his mailbox and found a note from the Wizard in town asking for him to come to his tower. Rayne had seen the foreboding tower in the forest when he had been out looking for resources and discovering the many nooks and crannies of Stardew Valley. He hadn't dared approach before, not wanting to piss off who ever or what ever lived inside but now, with an invitation in hand, the prospect of seeing the inside excited him. He never said no to a new thrilling adventure and this seemed much safer than venturing down in the mines.  
After watering the few crops he had, Rayne set out bright and early to hike through the forest. He had a good sense of where to go and made it through the lightly wooded area before noon. He approached the ivy covered tower and took a deep breath and pushed the creaky wooden door open. The place was dimly lit, a cauldron in the corner providing the majority of the light. The smell the engulfed the room was intoxicating but hard to place. It was earthy but sweet and new notes would over whelm his senses as he looked around.  
"Ah, you came." A man with shocking violet hair approached him from one of the dark corners.  
"Er, yeah, you sent me a letter about the community centre?" Rayne replied, showing him the letter he received in the mail just that morning.  
"Yes. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Rasmodius, seeker of arcane truths." The wizard gave a gallant bow. "Come let me show you something." The wizard proceeded conjure an image of the creature Rayne had found in the abandoned community centre. The Wizard explained that these creatures were called Junimos and were spirits of the forest and that they had taken residence in the abandoned community centre to help bring back the spirit and life of Stardew Valley. This discussion ended with Rayne drinking from the Wizard's cauldron and experiencing a fever dream. Like a bizarre peyote trip that was urging him to save the town, visions of the forest washing over him.   
Next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, the wizard shaking him back to consciousness.   
"Rayne. Rayne, are you alright? What did you see?" The man was bright eyed, looking excited.  
Rayne sat up clutching his head, "I dunno, it was a lot all at once. The forest and those junimos and-" the last bit of his vision made him stop. It was embarrassing. He had seen visions of the towns people, all of them and all increasingly more lewd and sexual situations.  
"And?" The Wizard pressed.  
"Nothing," he shook his head, "I-uh- I forgot."  
The wizard frowned, "My boy, I saw it too, you do not have to hide it from me."  
Heat rose in Rayne's face, "well, it was just a dream- I mean-"  
"Not a dream, a premonition. No- a cry for help from the spirits themselves. You're the one to return life to these lands, Rayne. I have long seen it but only now the path becomes clear."  
"Um- so- I have to do what then?" He got up off the floor, an urge to run back to his cabin starting to take hold.  
The wizard turned and pulled a large tome off his shelf and flicked through the pages, "do you know the power of sexuality, Rayne?" He asked and Rayne shook his head no, "It is one of the strongest magicks I have encountered. I tried years ago to bring the energies back to the valley but-" his eyes went dark, "But it was not the quest for me. Now, I have become too old- ny body no longer resilient. But I have studied and I can help you."   
"Help me? Okay back up. Are you saying I have to fuck the entire town?" Raynes stomach flipped. He didn't know what to make of this, on one hand- he could think of quite a few of stardews residents that he wouldn't mind knocking boots with but on the other- wouldn't word get around that he was sleeping with everyone?  
"To phrase it crassly- yes. But you must understand that there are residents of these lands that are… not what you'd expect." The wizard could see Rayne's apprehension, "but I have the just the ticket." He bustled off to the backroom.  
Was this old wizard nuts? He was supposed to have sex with the ENTIRE town? Not that he didn't adore sex but- well, an entire town. That's something else. Despite himself, he felt a stirring in his loins. The depravity of it all, it kind of got him going.   
Before he could turn tail and run, the Wizard returned, "Here," he outstretched his hand and dropped a small ring into Rayne's palm. "This will keep you safe."  
"In what way?" Rayne asked tentatively looking over the simple gold band.  
"Slip this on when you plan on executing your seduction and your target will become more amenable to them, also there will be no fear of disease or unplanned pregnancy-" he hesitated on the last statement, "and the ring will absorb the orgasmic energy that will help heal the town."   
"Well thats all fine and good but I don't exactly want to be the whore of stardew." Even as he said that his cock twitched in his trousers.  
"Return to me, I will be able to wipe the event from their memory." He replied simply.  
Rayne kept turning the ring over in his palm, "This is crazy. I'm just supposed to believe all this?"  
"Believe me or not, but you were the one to come here. Something is pulling you to this place. This is your destiny whether you believe it or not." The wizard said sagely, "Go young Rayne. Return to me if you require aid."  
"All right- um- thanks- I guess." With that Rayne wandered out of the wizards shack feeling even more dazed and confused than when he entered.   
That evening he lay on his bed and turned the ring over in his hand. Still too scared to try it on. His finger brushed over the gold and experimentally he dipped his index finger inside. A pleasant heat took over his body once the band hit the base of his finger. He felt like he could run a marathon or charm the most stubborn hag. Before he could even think, he had pushed his trousers down and let his already rigid cook spring free. He was surprised, he hadn't been hard moments before but thisbring truly was embued with magic. Even his own average member seemed bigger and more impressive to him.  
He took it in hand and gave an experimental stroke. His head flung back and a moan immediately escaped his lips. The sensation was immediately intense but he felt his stamina remain. Again, he gently brushed his thumb over the head of his cock using the precum to slick himself up. He definitely had never leaked like this before, it was almost embarrassing. And now he was thankful he hadn't tried the ring on while he was at dinner with Alex and his grandparents. Though he supposed eventually-  
He kept the image of the handsome Alex in his mind as he gave another tug at his shaft. He took his free hand and hitched it around his backside and gently flicked over his hole.   
"Oh shit," he gasped. Lurching into his pillow. It was quickly becoming too much and he hadn't even pressed his finger in, just teasing it around the rim. His fist pumped furiously, all thought left his body. His finger pressed harder on his entrance, not even past and with a sudden explosion, hot ropes of cum spattered his chest.  
Rayne lay in his bed panting. Head in a daze. Finally, when he could think and see again he pulled off the ring. That heat in his stomach was building was immediately lessened as soon as the ring was removed and he could catch his breath.   
He'd have to be careful with this new found power


	3. Emily

Rayne continued to go about his life as usual, spring soon became summer and the profit from the farm was finally starting to come in. No longer was he scrounging for cash or food, serupticiously poking his heads in his neighbour's trash cans for some leftovers, instead he had his own little chicken coop with eggs providing the bulk of his nutrition these days. It wasn't much but it got him through the mornings and he made enough money to grab a bite at the saloon in the evening.  
His friendships were growing throughout the town, making a point to stop and chat with everyone on his way to the mine or offer some of his fresh produce before he sold it off to Pierre. He tried his best to avoid the Joja Mart best he could but there were some days he only had pennies to his name and it was the only place he could grab a prepared meal within his budget. Though this evening was not one of those nights, his crops had been extra fruitful and he had money to burn.   
Rayne sat at the bar and a fresh hot meal was pushed under his nose from Emily. She smiled brightly at him. He gave a little nod of thanks and tucked in.  
"You know-" she started, watching him eat intently, "I been having dreams about you."   
The sentence nearly made him choke, "What? Why?" In the short time he had been a resident of Stardew Valley, Rayne had learned that Emily was more- spiritual than the rest. She had discussed with him at length one evening the different healing properties of the crystals he had found in the mines. Rayne registered next to nothing, only seeing them paying for his next meal.  
"Because, I think I'm supposed to help you. You have something you're doing, something big." She looked more excited now, leaning in towards him. "I can feel it!"  
Rayne's face went bright red, "Well, you know I'm trying to restore my grandfather's farm, I don't know how-" he didn't want to mention the other part of trying to bring life back to the town. That ring was sitting undisturbed on his table at home.  
"Rayne, I must help. It's more than the farm. There's- something more. I just don't know what it is." Emily practically vibrated at the thought.   
His mind rushed, he could use the ring, it would be easy, and if it was a total disaster or if he chickened out, the wizard did say he could wipe the memory. Just pretend the whole embarrassing event never happened. He gulped his bite of food and decided to be brave.   
"Well, uh actually there is but- I can't talk about it here" he lowered his voice, eyeing Gus chatting to Pam. "I've been talking to the wizard and he's kinda been asking me to help with something."  
Emily clapped her hand over her mouth, "Can I come after work? I would love to hear what that wizard is up to."  
Rayne felt the heat in his face mount even higher, "Okay, yeah. I'll see you then."   
"It's a date!" She cheered excitedly. Rayne wolfed down the rest of his food and turned tail, though he spotted Clint in the corner staring daggers at him.  
He rushed back home, washed up and paced around with nervous energy, the ring laying in the middle of the table, almost mocking him. He shook his head, he wouldn't use it unless he had to. He'd just tell Emily the truth and if it went south well, he could sprint to the Wizards place and make her forget he said anything.  
Fresh air, he needed some fresh air. Throwing open his front door, he went and sat on his porch, surveying the land. It look much better than it had a month ago but it was still ratty. The busted greenhouse doing nothing to help. His stomach flip flopped. The villagers didn't really bother him here, many hadn't seen the state of disrepair it was in. He hoped Emily was fine with it. He gnawed at his thumb nail as he wracked his brain with just how he was going to pull this off.   
"Okay, so what's the Wizard got you doing?" Emily's voice caught him by surprise, he nearly jumped out of his skin.   
"Oh Emily! I didn't see you, I uh- sorry" he apologized, scratching the back of his neck.  
"For what? I've been meaning to stop by and see what you've done. It looks great!" It didn't but Emily was ever the optimist. And it was dark, you could barely see anything, the full moon was very forgiving, "So? You going to tell me?"  
Rayne too a good look at Emily. Her vibrant blue hair made up for her rather plain features but her smile brightened up her entire face. 'She's actually pretty cute' Rayne thought to himself. She had an oddly calming presence around her, he didn't feel judged or criticized standing here on his shabby farm. It was hard to believe that she was Hailey's sister.  
"Maybe you should sit," he patted the spot on the stairs next to him as he sat. She eagerly pulled up beside him, so close that her knee brushed his. "This is going to sound, well- crazy." When she barely batted an eyelash he continued. Starting off slowly by telling her about the Junimos he saw, which lead him to the wizard and what he had instructed him to do. He didn't specifically mention how he needed to get everyone in town, instead leaving it a little more up to her imagination, "And uh- yeah. I know it's weird and you can leave if it creeps you out and I won't talk about it again. I'm sorry."  
Emily sat, pensive. The silence practically strangling him, he could feel cold sweat running down his neck, "So that's what the dream was saying to me!" She turned to him with that bright smile, "I can help with this!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into his field. Rayne had no idea what was going through her head but allowed himself to be dug to the dead center of his land by a large Boulder.  
"Emily- I woah!" He was stopped as she started to pull her dress over head.  
"Rayne, if our lands need this to be fruitful again, who am I to say no? Though I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship? I've really enjoyed being your friend!" She said, ceasing her undress for a moment.  
"I've enjoyed being your friend too. I just didn't want to confuse things because uh-" he blushed though it couldn't been seen in the moon light.  
"You have a crush on Alex, I know. It's okay. I just want to help you and Stardew Valley!" She replied quickly. Rayne was taken aback. It was true that he did spend time over at Alex's place when he could and played catch at the beach with him. But Alex didn't seem interested, at least in nothing more than friendship. Emily touched his arm, "You just have to be patient with him." She offered reassuringly.  
"Yeah well, this little quest may get in the way of any romance I may be seeking in this town." Rayne sighed.  
Emily laughed, "Well I won't tell if you don't. And I'm serious, if you ever need help with anything. I'm here for you."  
Again he blushed, "Aw thanks, Em."  
"So?" She raised her dress again to pull it off and Rayne nodded and started pulling off his shirt and boots. "It's too serendipitous that I find out about this during the full moon. I knew I needed to help. My dreams have been telling me."  
"I've been worried sick about it." He replied, as he tossed his shirt over a smaller Boulder for safe keeping. A part of him was thankful that the ring was safe back in his cabin. He didn't know why but it felt better that he was doing this on his own, like he had scored this on hisnown merit. "Wow." He breathed when he looked over at Emily.  
"Let me help you with that." Now fully bare, her ivory skin practically glowed in the moonlight. She stepped towards him and a jolt ran through him and straight to his cock. Emily was right, it was lucky the it was a full moon. She had never looked prettier, like a gem glinting in the light.  
Her hands went to the fly of his trousers and pushed them down along with his undergarments. Pleased that he had toed off his boots while dealing his his shirt, Rayne was glad to step out of them easily and not make this odd situation even worse. Emily took his hand and pulled him towards a large flat rock that he had yet to clear from his land. She encouraged him onto his back, the stone was cold and it made him shiver. She smiled and pressed a light kiss to his lips in a friendly sort of way before tracing her hands down the smooth planes of his body. He shivered again, between the cool rock and the anticipation of what was to happen he watched her carefully.  
She took his half hard cock in her hand and gave a few experimental pumps. He hissed through his teeth. It had been a while since anyone else had touched him like this. He hoped he could hold out.   
"Is this okay?" She asked softly. A breathy yes fell from his lips and she laughed lightly. "Good." Her hand continued to move until he was fully erect.  
"Did you want me to-?" He started to ask but she shook her head, stopping her fist and crawling over him, positioning him at her entrance. She teased his cock head over her already wet folds, causing him to groan deeply. "Emily, please-" he gasped.  
"Well since you asked so nicely." She pressed down on him, her heat enveloping him until she reached the base of his cock. She sighed happily, enjoying the fullness for a moment before starting to slowly rock against him. She clenched around him as she rocked, he hands pressed on his chest has she panted. When some sense came to him, Rayne ran his hands up her waist and to her beasts. They were no more than a handful and she responded well to when he rolled one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. "Oh- Rayne- yes-" she panted, clenching her walls around his cock causing him to buck up into her.   
Her languid rocking was getting to much to bear, he bucked up against he again hoping to spur her on but she seems insistent on just rolling her hips against him for the remainder of the night. His hands trailed back down to her hips where he took hold. Lifting her off of himself slightly he hammered up into her, the air pushed from her lungs in an excited gasp. He could feel her slick coating him and could practically smell it on the hot summers nights breeze, it only spurred him on more. Against he pressed into her and again, setting up a more vigorous rhythm. Emily caught on soon and forced her hips into his as he thrust. A lewd wet slapping sound soon filled the quiet night along with her breathless pants at every connection.   
Emily's legs quivered and gave out, slumping forward against his chest. Raynes hand moved from her waist to her ass where he grabbed hold continuing the relentless pace. He found he loved the feeling of her small pert nippes brushing over his as he slammed into her and her moans in his ear.  
"Fuck- I'm not gonna last, Em" he managed to get out.  
"I'm- i'm-" with a bellowing howl, she arched up and came hard around his cock, clenching and quivering with the aftershocks of her orgasm. He could feel his just around the corner.  
Just as his vision grew dark and that heat in the pit of his stomach was about to explode, Emily pulled off of him but vigorously humped against him with her wet pussy lips, the head of his cock poking through the tuft of her blue pubic hair as she rocked. His cum splattered against his belly but she did not stop until she knew he was done.   
Finally when the world stopped spinning and he could hear the sounds of the owls and crickets once again, he relaxed and stared up to the moon. Emily curled against his side and sighed.  
"Well, that was fun." She laughed, breaking the silence.  
"Holy shit, it's been a while since I felt like that." He grinned at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
"That's the power of the full moon. She loves it." Emily stared adoring up at the silver orb in the sky.   
"Want to come in, or should I walk you home?" Rayne offered, twirling a piece of her short blue hair around his finger.  
She shook her head, "I'm alright. I think I want to walk home alone. If that's alright." She smiled at him to assure him there was no hard feelings. "But remember Rayne, I'm serious if you need help with anything… not just this little mission you're on. But I'll gladly help with that anytime you need!"  
He laughed,"I'll keep that in mind."

Rayne saw Emily off his farm and turned back to his cabin. Stretching, something caught his eye. The ring that the Wizard had given him now had a small blue stripe on it. A stripe that oddly mimicked the hue of Emily's hair. He looked at it curiously but placed it back in its spot, not brave enough to weild its power.


	4. Jojamart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayne tests the power of his ring

It was pouring rain outside and there wasn't much to do on the farm. His chickens were safe and he made sure to rush out and check on his crops but he was rained out. He had planned on fishing today but he foolishly forgot to check the weather forecast for today. His pickaxe was with Clint (who had been acting weird towards him since the night with Emily) but that meant the mines were out of the question. So he was trapped.  
Laying in his bed he looked at the table. That blasted ring, now with a simple blue stripe stared at him. Sitting up he grabbed a pad of paper, sat down at his table and began to write. He wrote every single resident of Stardew Valley down on the sheet then took a fresh page and divided it down the middle. On one side he titled it "will do it with pleasure" and the other "gotta ring it", then he started filling the names into the two categories. When he was done he looked at the list and realized this was going to be harder than he realized. Of course there were some attractive residents of Stardew but some were married and that could prove to be an issue, he doubted he could easily bed those ones. There were others that he'd just rather leave be, like Mayor Lewis and Linus but there was one name in particular that filled him with dread.  
Morris. That shady manager of the Jojamart. Rayne disliked him and his business dealings and how he was trying to but this corporate chain in this small town. In fact Rayne was curious if he even counted as a resident of Stardew Valley and if getting his energy even mattered. Rayne stared at the ring. Maybe this was a good way to experiment with this stupid thing. See how much power it really had. No one talked to Morris anyways, he stayed in the Jojamart and never came to town events and no one liked him so word of this transgression wouldn't get out.   
Rayne bit his lip and scooped the ring off the counter and went out in the rain.  
He was a sopping mess by the time he made it into the shelter of the store and looked around. There was barely a soul in the store. Shane was around stocking shelves looking miserable as ever and the cashier stared blankly at the wall ahead probably watching the clock until her next break. Rayne took a deep breath and turned right to Morris' desk.   
"Ah, Mr Farmer, can I interest you in a Jojamart membership today?" Morris turned his smug face into an insincere smile.  
Rayne felt a little nauseous, "Do you have an office, there is something I would like to discuss with you."  
"Why of course! Right this way! You wouldn't be thinking of selling your farm to Jojamart would you? We pay top dollar for land!" Morris asked as he lead the way to a small office.   
Rayne could hear his heartbeating furiously. "Uh actually," as soon as the office door was closed he slipped the magic ring around his finger. That heat bloomed in his chest again, almost like he was drunk but it seemed to fill the entire room. His cock immediately started straining against his trousers, "I was looking to acquire something that is hard to come by in a small town. I'm hoping you'll take a special custom order."  
Morris looked just as flushed as him, no doubts feeling the effect of the ring as well. He tugged at his collar, back pressed against the door, "What were you looking for, my friend?"  
Rayne didn't know what possessed him to say it, "I need some toys,- some adult toys."  
"Oh!" He exclaimed in more a moan than actual exclamation. "Could you- describe what your looking for?" He asked slowly, lust written all over his beady eyes.  
"I was hoping for something...thick and large. Maybe you have what I'm looking for?" Rayne sunk to his knees. He couldn't believe he was getting aroused from this but something about being used by this corporate stooge was really making his cock twitch and leak.  
"Maybe- this?" Morris unzipped thr front of his trousers and pulled his cock from behind his underwear. Rayne wasn't surprised that this man a less than average cock but still his mouth watered.  
Immediately he wrapped his lips around it. It tasted awful but his own cock dribbled precum at the thought of how filthy this was.  
"You like that?" Morris asked, running a hand through Rayne's wet hair. "Who knew the farmer was so filthy. I should have guess by the way you play in that dirt."  
Rayne moaned, and pressing Morris' less than average sized cock deeper in his mouth. It didn't take much for his nose to be buried in the store managers pubes. He was actually kind of surprised if Morris could see his own cock by the size of his belly that hung over it.   
"Suck it down, pig farmer, gag on my cock." Morris continued, grabbing hold of the back of Rayne's head and thrusting his hips into his mouth.  
Rayne did gag, tears started to form in the corners of his eyes but Morris didn't stop. Thrusting his cock as far as he could down the back of Rayne's throat. He had to push the heavy man off for a moment to get some air. A thick gob of spittle strung from Rayne's lip to the tip of Morris' cock. He gasped for air looking up at the man.  
"Look at you, pretty as a picture. Now finish the job. I don't have all day!" He shot, grabbing the back of Rayne's head once more forcing him to bottom out on his dick.   
Rayne suspected that Morris didn't have much stamina, even with the magical properties of the ring, so he quickly pulled out his own weeping cock and smeared the precum over it as lube. He moaned over Morris' dick and the heightened feeling the rings power gave him. Morris seems more than happy to hold his head in his hands and skull fuck him. So Rayne dropped his hands, using one to furiously pump his shaft and the other rolling bis balls in his hand. It definitely wouldn't take him long to finish like this.   
The obscene gagging noises only spurred the store manager on, "Gagging on my cock like a pretty little whore. You love it. Aren't you sad I'm just fucking your face and not your hole." Morris grunted out, getting closer to his peak. Rayne hated how turned on his was from this dirty talk and being used. He wondered if the ring perverted his thoughts too, because he was suddenly trying to plan a town wide gang bang on himself.   
Just as he was about to peak at the thought of the town's citizens running train on him, Morris let out a moan and a few shallow thrusts to the back of his throat and a hot liquid filled his mouth. Rayne gave a strong tugg on his balls and pumped his fist over the head of his cock and came with a shudder into his hand.   
Morris huffed and puffed and sat heavily in his chair, "Good boy." He pulled out some papers and quickly flicked through them, checking off a few boxes. "Your order will be here in a week. I'll have them delivered to your farm. Thank you for choosing Jojamart."


End file.
